


Arizona Heat

by SweetHead_LadyStardust



Category: James - Fandom, theodd1sout - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, James - Freeform, Random - Freeform, YouTube, i don't know what other tag to use, the most disturbing youtube fanfiction ever, theodd1sout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHead_LadyStardust/pseuds/SweetHead_LadyStardust
Summary: Kate Prince is an Omaha girl. She's got a book for every situation and never saw herself as a West Coaster.However, now she's trapped in Arizona.Where. The. Heat. Is. Just. Unbearable.Oh, and then there's James...her rather good looking mysterious neighbor. The guy never leaves his house And she thinks...he's gay or something? Whatever he is, Kate is going to find out what he's hiding.





	Arizona Heat

**Author's Note:**

> so, hi, whoever is reading this
> 
> First of all, I don't think James is gay. As you read along you will understand what I meant by that and why I wrote it in the summary.
> 
> Hopefully, James will read this (if he ever gets the link I'll send him) and just in case he does I want to say how deeply sorry I am for creating this: the most disturbing and trashy fanfiction no one ever asked for. 
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry
> 
> All the love,
> 
> -S

 

 

The summer before I turned twenty is when everything began...

My name is Kate, Kate Prince. I used to live in Omaha, Nebraska. I had a normal life, friends...the point is _I had a life_. All before him, of course. The boy (or rather man should I say, I don't know, labels with him are so confusing).

I had never quite left Nebraska, and my life used to be pretty boring. I felt as if everyone and everything around me were moving so fast, however, I was just stuck in time, static, never changing, never doing anything new. The world around me was changing so fast, but apparently, I was too slow to catch up. Before I knew it, all my friends were getting boyfriends, the less lucky ones got knocked up, some even got accepted into fancy colleges. Then there was me. The odd one.

The only one who showed up alone every time. The one who was still...deciding what to do with her life?

Until one day...

I remember that day clearly. Mom had been waiting for me in the living room, the look on her face as I went down the stairs and entered the room I will never forget.

-"Kate, I've got great news!" Of course, knowing my mother, good news most probably meant 'I'm going to enjoy this very much while you writhe in suffering'.  
-"Shoot." She smiled, taking a sip from her cup. The room was freezing, so I hugged myself tighter, wishing I had brought my night robe with me.

-"We're moving to Arizona!"

I froze altogether as the words slipped her mouth.

-"What the fuck mom!?"

And so it began.


End file.
